White Symphony
White Symphony (Blues) is a white and blue haired Snow Wolf Laguz with ice blue eyes, a silky, but fluffy tail and two colored wolf ears. She is a queen of BeastClan and was deputy of Crow for a while. Formerly she belonged to a wolf pack, called Pack of Crimson Twilight, but she left. Appearance Queen Version Beast Form Personality and Interests Relationships Crimsoncrow As one of the only supporters of Crow being leader, Crow chose Blues to be his deputy. Monochrome History In the Before Series In the Original Series First Generation It is mentioned by Mapleleaf and Tia, that several wolves are smelled in the forest, so Mapleleaf orders to go on a patrol. The patrol exists of him, Thistlefang and Tia. In the forest they spot a blue and white wolf, who stares at them intensly. The first who gets interested in the wolf is Tia, who immediately follows, when the wolf turns around and storms off into the forest, giving her a suggestive stare before. She follows the wolf until they get to a small entrance of a thorny bush. Both go into there, just to find a sparkling cave with an altar in it. There the wolf introduces herself as White Symphony, or also called Blues. She asks for asyl in BeastClan and wants Tia to inform her leader. Because she had known Emberheart, she thinks Tia could get a good word for her in this. She gets disappointed when Tia tells her that she is no longer a princess, but leads her back to Mapleleaf, to ask him about it. The she-wolf, who is obviously expecting pups, asks to stay as long as she is pregnant and a queen, afterwards she would leave and let her children stay in the camp. She is accepted into the clan for this time. ... Second Generation She's first seen when Tia asks her to take care of her cubs. A few hours later she tries to catch the three cubs again, because they ran out of the nursery. When Tia asks her if everything is alright, the cubs get hungry and Blues gives them back to Tia, so she could feed her children. Crow goes to visit her in the nursery and ask her, why she had never showed herself in her human form yet. She replies that it is easier that way, but turns into her human form then. Amazed by her looks, Maplestar, who accompained Crow, and he fight over her, even though Maplestar is actually married. ... She is seen walking out of the nursery, wondering where Crow is, after she had been promised to receive food from him by Maplestar. Tia walks over to her, wondering who she is searching for, then suggest to search after him. Blues, who had been complaining about him before, accepts the offer without any hesitation, although she mentions that Leafwing as well as herself are almost starving. Character Gallery No Pictures available Trivia *She has Wolf-Pack Blood because she has been born in a wolf pack. Family Members Mate: Monochrome (Formerly): Son: Darkspots: Daughters: Unnamed Cub: Deceased, Suspected Fading Mirror Member Ivoryfang: Tree Ceremonies No Ceremonies revealed Quotes Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Female Characters Category:First Generation Characters Category:Second Generation Characters Category:Wolf Pack Member Category:Loner Category:BeastClan Members Category:BeastClan Warriors Category:Warriors Category:BeastClan Deputies Category:Deputy Category:BeastClan Queens Category:Queens Category:Feather Omen Characters